With the development of electronic communication technologies, various electronic devices have been developed, and an importance on the aesthetics of the electronic devices as well as user convenience has been increasing. With this trend, input devices including a keyboard or a keypad have been diversified.
An input device is to configure an interface between a user and an information and communication device having various displays. The input device enables an interface between an information and communication device and a user when the user touches or approaches a touch pad or a touch screen using a pointing tool, such as his/her finger or a touch pen.
Since the input device can be easily used by men and women of all ages though a contact using a pointing tool such as a finger or a touch pen, the input device is used in various devices, such as automated teller machine (ATM), personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, etc., and widely used in various fields, such as banks, public offices, sightseeing and traffic guidance, etc.
Recently, efforts for applying the input device to health- or medical-related products and vehicles are continuing. The utilization of the input device is increasing since it can be implemented in a touch screen or used separately from a display.